Bring Him Home
by DreamStoryWeaver
Summary: This is a true story that needs to be shared. Please help spread it around. /lw8bcs


**Bring Him Home**

To all my loyal readers and fans:

In the past seven years you have given me so much support with my fanfictions and due to that support and feedback I was able to give you several great stories. Even during my toughest creative dry spells, you have all given me reason to push through and continue writing even when it felt like the idea had played out as far as it goes. For that I will be forever grateful and I promise that no matter how long a hiatus I will continue to work and write until every one of my fanfics are complete and will improve my skills as time goes on.

Now I must ask for you to show the same kind of support to a dear friend of mine. I cannot reveal her name due to discretion, but I can tell you her very true, very sad story. She was once a strong will and independent young woman, with big dreams and plans for a great future within the US Air Force, when life decided to throw a wrench into the works by having her be diagnosed with Multiple Scoliosis. The condition is a neurological disorder that attacks the nervous system causing in involuntary shaking, loss of balance, and, in some severe cased, a complete deterioration of a person's health. Simple every day task that we tend to take for granted, such as writing, eating with utensils, and even walking became increasingly difficult for her to do. Needless to say that because of this, her dreams of joining the Air Force were completely and utterly dashed.

As time went by she managed to learn how to adapt to this condition and was even seeking a new career path as a parole officer. During this time, and in spite of her medical condition, the love of her life propose to her and plans for a wedding were made. I can still remember that blessed day and how determine she was to walk down the aisle with her father in spite of the difficultly she had standing that day. It was one of the proudest moments of my life for this good friend of mine had finally found her happy ending and was starting a new life with a man that loved her as much as she loved him. Unfortunately, as so many things often do, it didn't last. Her condition had gotten worse over the first years of her marriage. It had gotten to the point that she even lost the use of her legs for a time and couldn't be left alone for fear of more severe relapses. As time went on, it was decided that she would temporarily move back with her family in order to receive more affordable treatment while her husband worked hard to earn enough to help support her. They have even set up a donation page to raise money to help pay for her medical treatments. The separation was hard on both of them and their marriage was strained due to the distance and overprotectiveness of her family, but as her health improved it all seemed as if they would soon be reunited. Then tragedy struck.

Around three or so years ago her husband had travel to the Baja region on a missionary trip to bring aide to the populace. This group mission was to assist in rebuilding homes that have been lost in the latest severe story at the time. On the day the missionary team was to return home, her husband had disappear without a trace. The last anyone had seen him was when he was going to retrieve his passport from his motel room, and from what we've learned none had seen him board the plane. His family, worried sick, pleaded with the authorities of the area to look for him, but the investigation quickly ran cold due to an utter lack of evidence. They've reached out to the community, put out a missing person's alert, and conducted interviews with people he worked with and all of their efforts turned up nothing. My friend's father, a retired police officer, and her uncle, whom also had experience in law enforcement, even looked into the case, hoping that a fresh set of eyes would see what others may have missed, only to come to the same conclusion as the authorities.

Desperate for answers, the family is doing what they can to raise money in order to hire a private detective to track him down. My friend has even neglected her own efforts in raising money for her treatments in order to help find her husband. Yet as time went on and no answers were found people have steadily began to believe that he may never be found, or at least not alive. As you can imagine these thoughts have plagued my friend and the family, even to the point that she has suffered nightmares. She is now in a state of depression and has even grown to resent her condition all the more and even regret being with her own family during her therapy sessions. Both she and her husband's family are still holding onto the hope that he will be found and return to them but are living in a state of utter uncertainty.

In an effort to support her cause, I'm posting this link on my page and am asking for you to share this link with everyone you know. The more people learn of this, the more likely someone out there may have seen my friend's husband and hopefully the more likely they can find people that would be willing to help them. I understand that not everyone can afford to make donations, but anything would be considered a blessing and simply sharing this link will help a lot.

lw8bcs

Please help to reunite this family again.

Thank you all and God bless.

~DreamStoryWeaver


End file.
